clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Halloween Party 2012
The Halloween Party 2012 was a party that occurred from October 18 to November 1, 2012 and was the 8th annual Halloween party. It was confirmed by Polo Field on his Twitter account. Everyone could hunt for ghosts on the island, and members could become ghosts by stepping into Gariwald VIII's invention, the Ghostamatron. In the Haunted Mansion, players needed to find the Five Spooky-Keys that could unlock the Ghost Goggles to enter the Ghost Lab. Free items Story Gary the Gadget Guy discovered his long lost uncle's mansion has appeared in the Forest, and he wanted us to help find his great uncle, Gariwald VIII. Gary led ghost hunters into the mansion. They discovered the Ghost Lab and Gariwald as a ghost. Gary discovered that his great uncle did not pass away but rather became a ghost on purpose, using his Ghostamatron. Penguins soon started to use Gariwald's invention to transform themselves into ghosts to haunt the island. Stamps *Trick-or-Treat stamp *Happy Room stamp *Monster Mash stamp *Gary stamp *Explorer stamp *Scavenger Hunt stamp Trivia *This was the second time two parties occurred at the same time due to the fact the 7th Anniversary Party was on October 24, in the middle of the Halloween Party. The first was 6th Anniversary Party and the Halloween Party 2011. *The Dark Chamber and the Haunted House did not return. Glitches *When a penguin came out of the Ghostamatron, the blue circle would appear around the player for a moment. *If a player wore the color Blue, and became a ghost, but started dancing before the page finished loading by pressing "D", players would turn non-transparent and old blue as a ghost. Gallery Sneak Peeks Scary2012Confirm.png|Polo Field's tweet confirming the party halloween polo.jpg|An exclusive wikia sneak peek from Polo Field Newspapers20120926upcomingEvents.png|A sneak peek in issue 362 of the Club Penguin Times GhostsJustWannaDance9.png|A sneak peek of the Ghosts Just Wanna Dance music video, with Franky as a ghost Polofieldsneakpeekhall2012.PNG|A sneak peek from Polo Field Screen-Shot-2012-10-02-at-7.24.20-PM.jpg|An advertisement for the Halloween Party 2012 HauntedMansionSP.png|A sneak peek of the Dining Hall !!h.png|A sneak peek of the Library SkiLodgeSP.png|A sneak peek of the Mansion Attic HPPoster.png|Another sneak peek of the party gary-halloween12.PNG|Gary will make an appearance this Halloween as usual (Confirmed by Polo Field) News20121010UpcomingEvents.png|A sneak peek in issue 363 of the Club Penguin Times Screen shot 2012-10-11 at 8.12.04 PM.png|The party catalog 123kitten1 ghosts.png|Polo Field's ghost Screenshot from 2012-10-12 19:38:18.png|Polo Field as a ghost Ghost-Polo.png|Polo Field about to do the scary dance Lab.png|A sneak peek of the Ghost Lab in a video Screenshot from 2012-10-15 20:16:11.png|Polo Field entering the Ghostamatron Lkök.png|Becoming a ghost Screens ScreenHunter 28 Oct. 04 13.44.jpg|The homepage screen CPGhostHalloween.png|The log-off screen Construction Halloween Party 2012 construction Forest.png|Forest Halloween Party 2012 construction Plaza.png|Plaza Halloween Party 2012 construction Snow Forts.png|Snow Forts Halloween Party 2012 construction Town.png|Town Rooms Halloween Party 2012 Arcade.png|Arcade Halloween Party 2012 Beach.png|Beach Halloween Party 2011 Beacon.png|Beacon Halloween Party 2012 Book Room.png|Book Room Halloween Party 2012 Coffee Shop.png|Coffee Shop Halloween Party 2012 Cove.png|Cove Halloween Party 2012 Dock.png|Dock Halloween Party 2012 Dojo.png|Dojo Halloween Party 2012 Dojo Courtyard.png|Dojo Courtyard Halloween Party 2012 Fire Dojo.png|Fire Dojo Halloween Party 2012 Forest.png|Forest Halloween Party 2012 Gift Shop.png|Gift Shop Halloween Party 2011 Iceberg.png|Iceberg Halloween Party 2011 Lighthouse.png|Lighthouse Halloween Party 2011 Lodge Attic.png|Lodge Attic Halloween Party 2012 Mine Shack.png|Mine Shack Halloween Party 2011 Night Club.png|Night Club Halloween Party 2012 Ninja Hideout.png|Ninja Hideout Halloween Party 2012 Pet Shop.png|Pet Shop Halloween Party 2011 Pizza Parlor.png|Pizza Parlor Halloween Party 2012 Plaza.png|Plaza Halloween Party 2012 Ski Hill.png|Ski Hill Halloween Party 2011 Ski Lodge.png|Ski Lodge Halloween Party 2012 Ski Village.png|Ski Village Halloween Party 2012 Snow Forts.png|Snow Forts Halloween Party 2011 Stadium.png|Stadium Halloween Party 2012 Town.png|Town Halloween Party 2012 Underground Pool.png|Underground Pool Haunted Mansion Rooms Halloween Party 2012 Cellar.png|Cellar Halloween Party 2012 Dining Hall.png|Dining Hall Halloween Party 2012 Foyer.png|Foyer Halloween Party 2012 Ghost Lab.png|Ghost Lab Halloween Party 2012 Graveyard.png|Graveyard Halloween Party 2012 Hallway.png|Hallway Halloween Party 2012 Library.png|Library Halloween Party 2012 Mansion Attic.png|Mansion Attic Halloween Party 2012 Tunnel.png|Tunnel Gary Spotted GARYhalloween2012.png heygaryfound.png Gary2012october.png Notes gariwald-note BEFORE.PNG|Gary's note about Gariwald VIII (1 week before the party) Sign.jpg|The note that popped up when you logged in and when you clicked the signs around the island Others CPTwitterOct.2012.png|''Club Penguin's Profile Picture on Twitter for the party Halloween Party 2012 Youtube Background.jpg|''Club Penguin's YouTube Background Ghost membership.png|The popup that appeared when non-members tried to enter the Ghostamatron Videos Club Penguin Halloween Party 2012 - Official Trailer|"I Dare You" official video Club Penguin Halloween Party 2012 Sneak Peek|Sneak peek- part 1 Sneak Peek Halloween Party 2012 - Part 2 Official Club Penguin|Sneak peek- part 2 Halloween Are you a Ghost or a Ghost Hunter? Official Club Penguin See also *Halloween Parties SWF Category:2012 Category:Parties of 2012 Category:Halloween Parties Category:Halloween Party 2012